Historia de una vidente
by Shiras Kino
Summary: Sayra Myers vivio toda su vida apartada del mundo, su padrastro la golpeaba y amenazaba. su madre estaba concentrada en su hermano que pasara cuando conozca a un chico que tuvo una vida peor que la de ella? y mas cuando por azares del destino escapan junt


**Aqi ps denuevo con mis relatos, espero q este tenga mejor acogida que el anterior.**

**si quieren le dan una checadita : "El Secreto del Ultimo Black"**

**lean mi historia nueva, me haran feliz**

**ahora si. les presento**

**HISTORIA DE UNA VIDENTE**

por: _Shiras Kino_

**_nota:_**

"pensamiento"

**habla**

**-**

**-**

**cap 1: De como Existe la Magia**

bn empezare por presentarme, Sayra Myers como no se imaginaran soy vidente de nacimiento. Algo un poco raro, pero comun en las mujeres de mi familia. mi abuela era medium y mi madre tiene un poder curativo ecepcional. al contrario de lo que puedan creer, no somos brujas, se nos prohibe la magia y durante mas 50 generaciones no ha habido magos en la familia. y por alguna razon, nos hemos alejado de ella. "sin preguntas "decian constantemente, asi que deje de preguntarme eso.ahora bien, hay algo poco comun en mi, ya que logre dominar mi don, puedo ver lo que quiera cuando quiera y puedo bendecir o maldecir, lo que ha hecho que mis padres me aislen del mundo. aunque no les sirve de mucho. Siempre me escapo de casa. aquel dia me habia escapado. nos acababamos de mudar, y queria ver por alli, lo cual nos lleva a lo que me suele ocurrir al caminar mas de tres pasos...me perdi. avanze un poco mas y vi un parquesito, un chico de cabellos oscuros estaba sentado.

-**hola** - dije al sentarme a su lado

-**hola** - respondio el chico algo triste

-**soy Sayra**

-**Harry**

-**eres de por aqui?**

-**es que me he perdido y no se como regresar**

-**si, vivo cerca de aqui** - dijo levantando su cara. unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda me atraparon unos segundos. cachetada mental "pareces imbecil, toma el control!"

-**se esta haciendo tarde** - dije observando el cielo

-**si, es peligroso que estes aqui**

-**pues me se defender muy bien** - sonrei -**vamos, deben estar preocupados por ti.**

- **no estoy seguro como te trataran mis tios,no me dejan llevar visitas a la casa.**

-**entonces cuando estemos cerca me dices cual es la casa, y finjo que me he perdido y tu que nome conoces.**

-**bien** – sonrió caminamos un rato, las luces aun no se predian, y estaba oscuro. sentia como él estaba demaciado cerca de mi, sentia... como una especie de reselo contra algo que no estaba alli por parte de él

**-Mi casa! -** exclame. efectivamente, habiamos caminado hasta mi vecindario

-**valla, aquella es mi casa** - señalo una que estaba al frente y dos casas a la izquierda

-**somos vecinos! que bien! pero dudo que mis padres me dejen visitarte**

**-yo estoy seguro que no me dejaran visitarte**

**-a todo esto no nos hemos presentado bien soy Sayra Myers**

**-Harry Potter**

senti un mareo. un sujeto que perseguia a una mujer que llevaba a un bebe.

-**Sayra** - despierta. conocia esa voz. Madre.

-**me quitas el aire madre. estoy bien. alejate**

**-estas segura?**

**-si solo estaba mareada**

**-mareo?**

**-por si no recuerdas no he comido nada desde ayer. ni te atrevas David o te decapito** – mi hermano menor estaba a punto de "saludarme"

-**tranqui sis.**

**-Quien era ese chico?**

**-que chico**

**-el que te trajo**

**-un vecino. me perdi y me ayudo a volver**

**-sabes que no puedes acercarte mucho a las personas**

**-lo se madre, no me lo tienes que repetir.**

**-bien, no le volveras a ver**

-**Madre!**

**-tu madre ha hablado. vete a dormir.David! tu tambien** - mi padre, mas bien mi padrastro. habló con voz firme. no estaba loca como para desobedecer

-**si padre**

**-ok dad.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-**no crees que es muy tarde como para que estes aqui?**

**-no quiero regresar a mi casa **- dije sentada en los columpios

-**tus padres estan preocupados**

**-lo se. y se lo merecen.**

**-vamos, tienes que regresar. son tu familia**

**-no quiero. me voy a ir. sabes. caminare y me ire lejos. ire a un pueblo pequeño y tranquilo y vivire alli hasta morir.tu estas planeando todo para irte cualquier dia. yo ya lo tengo todo listo. cual es la diferencia?**

-**los caminos que tomaremos.**

**-no me entenderias.**

**-por q lo dices?**

**-no te he dicho que soy esquizofrenica?**

**-lo lamento. pero no veo que seas "peligrosa"**

**-puedo confiarte la verdad, Harry?**

**-claro.**

-**sabes que mis padres me prohibieron hablar contigo. cierto?**

**-si**

**-asi como salir de mi casa.**

**-si**

**-lo que sucede es que yo soy una vidente. Pero ellos no terminan de entender que domine mi don y que no afecta mis relaciones sociales**

**-dices que puedes ver el futuro?**

**-cuando quiero el pasado y en ocaciones el presente.**

-**no veo por que apartarte de la sociedad**

**-cuando una persona escucha lo que le depara el destino ya no es posible modificarlo. Esta obligado inconcientemente a realizarlo. Cuando era niña condene a muchas personas asi. Mis padres no quieren arriesgarse que se haga publico y me lleven a una instalacion paranormal.**

**-eres una persona muy especial. incluso siendo bruja no llegarias a tanto.**

**-si quieres la aprovacion de mi madre, jamas menciones la palabra magia o lo referente a ella, hace como 50 generaciones, un mago en la familia fue el que acesino a Merlin. Desde entonces nos mantenemos lejos de ese mundo, yo creo que es todo en vano. pero no podemos integrarnos ya que no poseemos magia. Pero claro, quien creen en la magia?**

**-Sayra... hay algo que quiero contarte.**

**-dime Harry**

-**yo soy...** - una leve Plop! sono cerca de ellos

**-Potter, ven por las buenas o tu amiguita las vera negras** - dijo un sujeto con capucha negra apuntando con un palito. una varita.

-**magos...** - susurré.

-**Crucio!** -dijo uno de los que estaba mas cerca. un sin numero de imagenes horribles pasaron por mi cabeza. muertes. sangre un sujeto que torturaba. senti que perdia la conciencia. Pero tuvo que salir la otra cara de la moneda

-**oscuros! malditos sean todos los que se atrevieron a atacarme! su sangre sera tan vacia de magia como lo es su corazon de bondad y sin importar lo que hagan su muerte sera igual a la muerte que sembraron. Durante 7 generaciones a partir de ahora -** y la tipica sensacion de vacio y colera que me invadía se reflejo en la "leve" corriente de aire que paso en ese momento.

**-que esta sucediendo?**

**-como conoce a los magos?**

**-es una muggle. estoy seguro**

**-que no los asombre solo quiere intimidarnos**

**-CRUCIO! –** nada no podian tocarme

-**que demonios...!**

Harry estaba parado, inmovil.

-**oh dioses que he hecho** - las lagrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos. acababa de recuperar el control. y eche a correr.

-**ESPERA!** - escuche a Harry. pero no queria estar alli. mi madre me iba a mandar al hospital. seguro que ya sabia lo que habia hecho.no tenia a donde ir.solo corri pensando en que todo se solucionaria luego.

-**que planeas?** - dijo Harry dandome alcanze y sujetando mi brazo.evitando que me atropellara un carro - **morir?**

-**seria bueno**

**-no digas tonterias.**

**-seria mejor para todos.**

**-quieres dejar eso?**

**-que tu superes problemas no quiere decir que todos podamos afrontarlos de la misma manera tienes quienes te apoyan. yo no. Tienes amigos. yo no. tienes alguien a quien amar. yo no. dejame sola si sabes lo que te conviene ya viste lo que les hice a esos sujetos. alejate de mi!** - lloraba. y luego de hablar intente escapar nuevamente. no queria dañar a nadie. aunque se lo mereciera. no queria. no mas.

-**no es cierto** - dijo Harry suavemente evitando mi huida - **tienes a alquien en quien confiar, tienes un amigo.**

-**no quiero lastima Potter** - dije lo mas fria que pude. empujandole

-**te doy amistad** - me abrazó. no lo podia creer mi primer abrazo. ni mi madre. Llore más fuerte.

-**regresemos.**

**-no**

**-vas a empezar con lo mismo?**

**-no es lo mismo. en cuanto llegue mi madre me encerrará en un hospital. se ha dado cuenta de lo que he hecho. no quiero** - llore – **no quiero regresar con esas personas** - lo abraze

-**entonces no lo haras**

**-de verdad?**

**-de verdad. adivina que**

**-que?**

**-hoy cumplo 17. son 12.30**

**-y?**

**-soy mayor de edad.en el mundo magico**

**-si, me di cuenta que eras mago cuando nos atacaron**

-**dejemos eso a un lado. puedo hacer magia y estaba esperando el momento para irme de la casa de mis tios. debemos ir para alla, tengo que sacar mis cosas.**

**-mi madre se dara cuenta.me quedo aqui.**

**-no, no te quedaras sola. vienes conmigo, no te pasara nada, te lo prometo**. - me abrazó.

senti como si pasara por un tubo muy apretado me dolia la cabeza.

-**que paso?**

**-de prisa** - movio su varita y metio todo a un baul.

-**me duele la cabeza**

**-es normal**

**-no, no es normal. es malo, necesito relajarme**

**-ahora no. nos vamos**

**-a donde?**- me preocupaba el tono rapido de Harry

**-a la casa de uno de mis amigos.**

**-pero...**

**-sujetate.-** me abrazó y senti denuevo esa horrible sensacion.

-**me duele la cabeza.**

**-Harry cariño que estas haciendo aqui?**

**-Sra. Weasley. lamento venir tan tarde** – Harry sonrio a la señora. bajita, regordeta, pero parecia bastante amable

-**Harry, eso fue presipitado** - dije seria.

-**ah si. Sra. Weasley. le presento a una amiga. Sayra Evelin Myers. una amiga muy querida.**

**-bienvenida querida** - se acerco. pero yo retrocedi.

-**gracias**. - dije fria. por que? no se. he sido asi con todos menos con Harry. al menos no luego de conocerlo.

-**pasen, deben estar cansados. preparare una cama en el cuarto de Ginny.**

**-muchas gracias** - dijo Harry en tono amable entramos a la casa. un tanto empolvada y desordenada. pero agradable - **cuando cree que podamos ir de compras al callejon diagon? necesito comprar algunas cosas y algo de ropa para Sayra.**

**-Harry, yo voy a trabajar en la ciudad. no me vas a hacer ningun favor. es suficiente con que me hayas traido hasta aqui -** le dije seria

-**nada. no discutas. mira este es el cuarto en donde dormiras. te levantas temprano para el desayuno -** y sin mas me empujó. estaba un poco fastidiada por el "viaje" pero nada mas. vi la cama y asi como estaba. me dormi.

la mañana siguiente fui la primera en levantarse. o eso creí.

-**linda estas despierta! ven desayuna algo.**

**-un te por favor señora. soy alerjica a la lactosa** - menti. la vdd no queria comer.

-**que lastima querida** - como odiaba que me dijera de ese modo. poco a poco bajaron en desfile pelirrojos. mareo, vision. la misma casa. imagenes de recien nacidos. en fast.siete hijos.

-**buenos dias. quien eres?** - pregunto un señor bajando. algo calvo. y con un aire canzado

-**es una amiga de Harry**

**-que raro que te haya traido. de donde lo conoces?** - pregunto

-**nos conocimos en la calle señor. caminando, chocamos** - menti otra vz. voz? sin emocion.

-**asi que fuiste tu la que durmio ayer en mi cuarto **- dijo una sonriente pelos de fuego

-**efectivamente.**

-**mi nombre es Ginny**

**-Sayra** - cogi una tostada y la mordí.

-**buenos dias chicos** - saludo la señora

-**buenos dias señores Weasley. Ginny.**

**-buenos dias Harry, hijo**

**-tengo hambre** - exclamo el chico

**-hoy vamos al callejon** - anuncio la señora feliz? - **les comprare trajes para la boda**

**-boda?** - mire a Harry fijamente

-**uno de mis hijos se casa.**

**-que bien -** en eso llego una lechuza con el periodico. raro.

-**entonces esta decidido** - dijo Harry – **nos vamos de compras hoy.**

**-insisto. no lo necesito Harry.**

**-tu calladita -** dolor de cabeza.

-**me siento mal. disculpen todos** - dije retirandome. no me aleje mucho.

-**tu amiga es muy...rara** - dijo el joven

-**es peculiar.si. interesante.**

**-por que la trajiste?** - pregunto la chica

-**es mi amiga**

**-es rara**

**-pero es especial. sola acabo con tres mortifagos** - explicó - **queria saber si eso es posible**

-**no lo se Harry, tendria que hablar con alguien en el ministerio que sepa algo.**

**-no tiene importancia ahora** - dijo Harry moviendo la mano como restandole importancia.

no queria que mas personas supieran lo que soy yo. no. Harry era diferente. ellos me iban a investigar. tenia miedo.mareo.un sujeto rompio la puerta. registran. y cogen a Harry y su amigo.respire profundamente.

-**Harry hay algo que debes saber**.- entre denuevo al comendor

-**dilo.lo que me tengas que decir.puedes hacerlo frente a estas personas. son de mi entera confianza.**

**-primero. contestar la pregunta no formulada de anoche. los maldije. todo lo que les dije ****se cumplira.segundo,estan por atacar la casa.**

-**como sabes?** - dijo un pelirrojo

-**soy vidente. contento? salgamos de aqui no hay tiempo**

**-bien niños. cojan los polvos flu**- cogio una maceta

-**has lo que ves. **- susurro Harry

-**Harry tu vas primero**

**-Callejon Diagon!**

**-tu ahora.- **me extendio la maceta

-**Callejón Diagon!** - Horrible. no entiendo esos medios de transporte.quisas sean rapidos. Pero muy incomodos. cai llena de hollin

-**realmente no se como lo soportas** - le dije

-**calma -** rapidamente llegaron los pelirrojos

-**tuvieron suerte** - dije sentada y con los ojos cerrados.

-**dijiste que lo tenias controlado.**

**-asi es. pero siempre tengo avisos. puedo ver o no. y dada la situacion, ya sabes...**

**-y me alegro de eso.**

**-puedes contarnos algo sobre... la maldicion? - **dijo el calvo muy interesado

-**Arthur!**

**-señor. no es algo que quiera hacer publico. es un asunto delicado. pero ya que Harry esta muriendose por escuchar la explicacion lo hare, si estamos en un lugar privado.**

**-eh tom! -** llamo el señor al camarero

-**si?**

**-un cuarto porfavor!**

**-ehh si. seguro. -** se extraño el señor pero de todos modos nos dio una habitacion. el señor saco su varita e hizo varios hechizos.

-**todo seguro**

**-Harry?**

**-adelante**

**-naci con ese "don", cuando estoy muy alterada. quien provoco esa alteracion recibe una maldicion. Teoricamente deberia dar bendiciones pero no he tenido la oportunidad. y pues mis visiones acaban de salvarles la vida.**

**-que maldicion le hiciste a esos mortifagos?-** pero que curiosos. bueno, al final eran sus enemigos

-**les quite la magia. y los condene a una vida infernal. por siete generaciones.**

**-pero como? no eres bruja** - dijo la niña

-**no lo se** - todo eso me estaba empezando a abrumar**.-no mas preguntas. jamas, no se la respuesta. no mas palabras sobre el asunto, ni entre ustedes ni entre nadie. quiero tranquilidad. Si hablan lo sabre antes. No quiero dañarlos**

-**yo me encargo** - dijo alegre Harry

-**tu eres el responsable**.- dije medio en broma

-**que te parece si lo remedio con una tunica?**

**-no me compra Potter** - dije divertida

-**un helado?**

**-ejem** - la chica se encontraba molesta.

-**debemos bajar a comprar las cosas** - dijo la señora

-**Harry. me quedo a descanzar. esa vision me dejo canzada.**

**-bien. adios**

**-me tumbe en la cama.** - algo no anda bien me levanté. acomode mi cabello de una forma que tapara mi cara y sali. me mezcle con un grupo que salia al callejón.

-**me dejaste diciendo que era por mi propia seguridad y te vas con ella?**

**-es solo una amiga. nada mas que eso Ginny puedes dejar se ser celosa?**

**-esperas que te crea? estas sonriente cuando ella aparece. y te preocupas por ella de modo extraño.**

**-ella ha sufrido tanto o más que yo. la comprendo. y me preocupo por que no quiero que la internen**

-**pues deberian! quien ha oido jamas de un muggle con habilidades especiales?**

**-deja de hablar asi de ella!**

**-hasta la defiendes!**

**-no te aguanto mas -** dio la vuelta y se marcho yo estaba destrozada. depues de todo no fue una buena idea haber venido. segui caminando sin rumbo. conociendo. era interezante pero con mi estado de animo no puede apreciar mucho

-**Sayra? **- Harry me encontró, genial-**has llorado**?

-**es que cai de las escaleras**

**-no eres buena mintiendo**

-**solo a ti no te puedo mentir**

**-dime que pasa** - me llevo a la tienda de helados sin darme cuenta.

-**me llevas a un hospital?**

**-de que hablas?**

-**es que es lo mejor para mi. no quiero ser un especimen de investigacion. pero no encajo en ningun lugar. desde que te conoci solo te he traido problemas con los que te rodean. no es justo para ti, o para Ginny o para los señores weasley que se esten preocupando por alquien como yo.**

**-Say...**

**-no tienes por que hacerte cargo de mi. Solo sere una carga.**

**-say. no te voy a dejar. somos amigos no?**

-**Ginny es tu gran amor y la dejaste, no te tomes la molestia de mentir. lo se. se les nota en la cara. y la dejaste por su bien. has lo mismo y dejame en un hospital**

**-sabes algo de mi pasado? o futuro?**

**-por que lo preguntas?**

**-por que tu...**

**-soy tu amiga Harry. esperando que me lo cuentes. Jamas me atreveria los sabes.**

-**bn. tengo un futuro que cumplir. peligroso, lleno de dificultades y no queria involucrarlos**

**-desde que nos conocimos me involucraste.no quieras librarte de mi asi de facil, yo no tengo a donde ir. o es contigo o es al hospital**

**-que demonios estas diciendo? escucha** **Sayra. no te dejare, ni a ti, ni a Ginny. estare siempre con ustedes**

-**no importa si estas lejos siempre estaras con nosotras por que nos amas. cierto Harry?**

**-no. he estado hablando con Ron sobre Gin. estoy seguro que no dejara que la dejemeos.asi que de todas maneras, querramos o no va ha venir. por eso la vamos a llevar. pero callate si? y tu tambien vienes**

-**Harry. no tienes que. ya te lo dije.no dependode nadie.**

**-te llevare en un saco y a cuestas si es presiso**

**-no seas gracioso.sabes que te seguiria aunque me tuviera que encadenar a ti**

**-no te tortures mas. jamas te dejare** - me beso la frente.

-**es que no se que hacer **

**-calma. no dejare que nada te pase.**

**-mientes**

-**que?**

**-nada. nada. ya no tiene importancia. solo no te preocupes. te ayudare en lo que sea. para empezar. donde esta mi vestido? tengo que verme bonita para la boda** - sonrei.

-**veras que seras la mas hermosa**

**-luego de Ginny**

**-luego de Ginny **- reimos.

**-a la tienda de tunicas!** - dijo con tono heroico. rei. y me jalo hacia una tienda.

-**esta lokita de celos** - dije riendo al salir de la tienda.

-**no la matara. ademas cuando se entere de todo estara mas que feliz.**

**-eso espero.**

**-podrias ver?**

**-no.**

**-por que?**

**-por que es la ley.**

-**como sabes?**

**-experiencia**

**-pero..**

**-nada Harry. el futuro es algo incierto e inestable. no quieras...** - un fuerte dolor de cabeza me hizo caer.

-**que pasa?**

**-mi..ca..be..za**.. - dije entrecortadamente aun en el suelo

-**vamos. estamos frente a Ollivanders. entremos**

**-bien... **- practicamente me cargó. no podia moverme,lo que estaba ocurriendo era malo.muy malo.

-**puedo ayudarlos?**

**-un vaso de agua porfavor**- dijo Harry de prisa.

-**esto.. no.. esta... pasan..do**

**-tranquilizate**

-**no pue..do**

**-aqui esta el agua-** me la dio a tomar. los colores cambiaban oh no. un hombre vestido de negro y luego de blanco. una esfera de luz. el hombre lo toma y se hace enorme. y hace explotar todo a su alrededor. caigo, caigo, se me dificulta el respirar. los colores vuelven.respiro profundo

-**Harry...-** Llamo, estoy muy canzada

-**Say. sabes lo que paso?-** estaba pegada a su pecho. el me tenia de un modo protector.

ejemmm mejor dejor sigo.

-**una prediccion. horrible**.-susurro

-**es increible señor Potter**

**-le pediria que no lo comente con nadie**

**-delo por hecho**

**-gracias señor Ollivander.**

**-ahh! -** otro dolor de cabeza

-**que sucede?**

**-mi cabeza. otra prediccion. que demonios...**- otra ves? es raro. una habitacion cerrada. estrellas. pero. una deja de brillar pero renace otra con mayor luz que dura pocos segundos y asi sigue. cada vez que se apaga una luz la oscuridad se hace mas terrible. hasta que un gran sol nace de pronto. Y aplaca la luz. para brillar con fuerza. -**que demonios esta** **pasando?** - murmuré

-**tranquila. tranquila.**

**-donde estoy?**

**-en una tienda de varitas**

**-entonces es eso** - dije sintiendo una punzada en la cabeza.

-**que?**

**-una varita me esta llamando**

**-que?**

**-estas sordo? **- grité. me estaba irritando

-**pero eres...**

**-se lo que soy. pero esa fuente de magia me esta haciendo revelar mis poderes de... ahh!**

**-Sayra!**

**-tome pruebe esta** - dijo el viejo. tomo la varita, nada. -**esta**-me da otra. nada... asi me sigue dando varias. nada... pero aquel contacto con la fuente de magia ha hecho que pueda controlar las visiones.

-**podria ser...-** saca una varita color blanco

la toco y mi dolor de cabeza se esfuma. mas no el canzancio.

-**Say, say! estas bien?**

**-solo canzada, no he tenido visiones seguidas en mi vida**.- trato de sonreir.

-**señorita es sorprendente.**

**-cuanto costara la varita?** - pregunto Harry

-**nada,despues de escuchar lo que he escuchado no podria pedirle algo por esa varita.**

**-gracias. me podria decir de que es esa varita?** – pregunto Harry

-**nucleo de polvo de adas, tallada de cuerno de unicornio. es la ultima varita que hizo mi padre.**

**-Harry...**

**-que sucede Say**

**-van a atacar el** **lugar...-** off. se apago. Nada. me dolia el cuerpo. tenia un mareo terrible.quiero vomitar...me levante. pese a que el mundo parecia gelatina

-**que haces parada!** - la señora entro justo cuando daba el primer paso.

**-estoy bien** - dije sujetandome de la pared –** es normal. la costumbre. jeje. ya sabe**

**-regresa a la cama.**

**-no es necesario -** dije cortantemente caminando directo hacia la puerta. el mareo se estaba despejando. y eso me hacia tener mi habitual humor.

-**pero estas...**

**-señora.muchas gracias por la preocupación pero me vasto muy bien sola.-** sali y baje las escaleras. estaba en la casa del amigo de Harry. como eras que se llamaba? ah si. Ron.

-**Say! que haces parada?** - Harry estaba en la cocina. junto a Ginny. por que me da tanto coraje? celos? no. yo no puedo enamorarme.no debo.

-**tenia algo de sed.**

**-estamos conversando niña** - dijo Ginny.pero q se cree si tengo 16.igual que ella.

-**si. lo imagino. son "cosas de adultos" vedad? Harry, no queria interrumpir. pero ya que estas aqui, mi varita?**

**-si, toma-** la saco de un bolsillo. di dosvueltas y aparecio un vaso con agua.

-**como hiciste eso?** - preguntó Ginny

**-magia-** respondi con sarcasmo.y sali al jardin hacia un bonito dia, una muchacha rubia se me acercó.

-**quien eres?**

**-Sayra Myers** - respondi secamente.

-**ah la amiguita de Harry.**

**-si. y si no te importa me gustaria ayudarte. debes ser la chica que se casa con el mayor. no?**

**-si. Bill y yo nos casamos padentro de poco.**

**-todos parecen un poco sofocados.**

**-si tienes razon. dicen que es un poco presipitado.**

**-vamos te ayudo con las flores**

**-mi madre se encarga de ello**

**-quien se casa tu o tu madre? vamos a elegir flores y las combinamos con las de tu madre apareci una sombrilla**

**-pero eres menor de edad. no puedes hacer magia.**

**-no te preocupes por eso** - la chica me caia bien.- o**tambien podemos elegir algunas joyas que vallan con tu vestido**

-**me parece bien. estoy tratando de decidir, pero Ginny no me ha querido ayudar**

**-yo si. asi que vamos**.- me fui con la chica. un dia entretenido. vimos sus joyas, al final nos decidimos por una gargantilla de diamantes hermosa.tambien vi su vestido. Maravilloso. por un momento me vi en él. pero era solo iluciones mias.

-**que te parece si te quedas hoy**

**-me encantaria! asi aprovechamos mañana y vemos la musica**

**-bien -** sonrio. me llevo a un cuarto y quedé dormida.

a la mañana siguiente me pase escuchando toda clase se musica. ahh tanto q me apacionaba. llegamos a la casa de los weasley en medio de risas

-**Sayra!donde has estado**

**-Harry estaba conmigo.lamento que te la haya robado asi.**

**-no te precupes Fleur**

**-Harry... - **estaba muy apenada.

-**vamos, quiero mostrarte otras tunicas que te compre.**

**-deacuerdo. adios Fleur. me alegra haberte conocido.**

**-hasta luego Sayra**

-**has hecho buenas migas con la novia de Bill**- a leguas se notaba que estaba enfadado llegamos al cuarto, cerro la puerta y exploto -**en que demonios estabas pensando al irte asi! no sabes como me preocupe! todos aquí pensaron que podrias estar muerta!sabes que crei! que era verdad, como se te ocurre desaparecer de ese modo**

me habia enojado,no por lo que dijo, sino por haberme gritado

-**pues por un segundo estaba disfrutando de mi libertad! la que no tengo desde que naci por un minuto queria ser feliz, sabias que queria ser libre! a diferencia d tu yo no tengo idea de lo que es esa sensacion! asi que muchas gracias por que lo unico que has logrado es que me sienta terrible por hacer algo que en su momento me hizo feliz Gracias!** - me encerre en un armario

-**Sayra...**- su voz se notaba preocupada y mas tranquila."no debo llorar, no debo" -** en verdad me preocupe por ti, despues de lo que paso esa noche... creo que querran su venganza.**

-**se defenderme. Tengo varita** – mi voz sonaba algo quebrada

-** pedoname. Estaba muy angustiado.Sayra… eres una gran amiga y no me gustaria perderte** – por que esas palabras me dolieron? Era solo una amiga para el? "que mas quieres ser Sayra" tenia razon yo solo podia ser su amiga, como dijo una vez mi madre "la felicidad del ser amado es mi felicidad, aunq no sea conmigo" dolia.

- **tienes razon Harry. Lo que hice fue estupido. E inconsiderado. Perdoname tu a mi –** Sali del armario. Harry me abrazo

- **tonta** – me susurro sin dejar de abrazarme y luego de unos segundos tambien le abracé


End file.
